prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure!. To activate their transformation, the girls need their Linkrun. "Pretty Cure Beat up!" is the title of the transformation track in original soundtracks. The hybrid version can be found in the albums Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack and the movie soundtrack for Fresh Pretty Cure! Sequence Love to Cure Peach/Cure Angel Normal Transformation: First, she opens her Linkrun and slides her finger across the button. Her face is shown, and she shouts "Change..!". Next, her full body is shown, and she shouts "Pretty Cure!"., and her hair ornaments disappear. Then she puts her feet on the ground, raises her hands in the air, and shouts "Beat Up!". She spins around, runs, and jumps in the air. Her brooch appears, then her dress. Her hair changes and her other clothes and ornaments appear step by step. Cure Peach glides down, and then introduces herself. Cure Angel Transformation: 'She shouts '"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her usual Cure clothes disappear. The Cure Angel version of her brooch appears. She starts to spin around, and a white light creates dress, shoes, arm warmers and Angel Wings for her. Next, her full costume is shown, and she introduces herself with the other Angel Cures. Cure Angel Transformation (Movie Version) She flies in the sky, as a white light appears, and shouts "Change, Pretty Cure!".' '''Next her Cure Angel Brooch is showing, and it destroyed at the same time. She shouts '"Beat Up!".Then her face is showing, and she introduces herself. Miki to Cure Berry/Cure Angel 'Normal Transformation: '''First, she opens her Linkrun and touches the button. Her face is showing, and she shouts '"Change..!". Next, her full body is showing, her hair ornaments disappears, and she shouts "..Pretty Cure!" 'She falls to her feet on the ground, raise her hands in the air, and shouts '"Beat Up!".She spins around and begins to slide along the ground. Her brooch appears, then her top & skirt. Her hair changed and her other clothes and ornaments appear in step by step. She jumps into the air. Cure Berry flies down, and then introduces herself. Cure Angel Transformation: 'She shouts '"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Cure clothes disappear. She starts spinning around, and white light creates her top, skirt, shoes, arm warmers and Angel Wings. Next, her full costume is showing, and she introduces herself with the other Angel Cures. Inori to Cure Pine/Cure Angel Normal Transformation: 'First, she opens her Linkrun and touches the button. Her face is showing, and she shouts '"Change..!".Next, her full body is showing, her hair ornaments disappears, and she shouts "..Pretty Cure!" 'She fell to her feet the ground, raise her hands in the air, and shouts '"Beat Up!".She spins around and drops down. Her Brooch appears, then her dress. Her hair changes and her other clothes and ornaments appear in step by step. Cure Pine flies down, and then introduces herself. Cure Angel Transformation:'' ''She shouts "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Cure clothes disappear. She starts spinning around, and white light creates her dress, shoes, arm warmers and Angel Wings. Next, her full costume is showing, and she introduces herself with the other Angel Cures. Setsuna to Cure Passion/Cure Angel Normal Transformation: ' First, she opens her Linkrun and touches the button. Her face is showing, and she shouts '"Change..!".Next, her full body is showing, her hair ornaments disappears, and she shouts "..Pretty Cure!" 'She falls to her feet on the ground, raise her hands in the air, and shouts '"Beat Up!".She spins around and dives into the water. Her Brooch appears, then her dress. Her hair changes and her other clothes and ornaments appear in step by step. She jumps out of the water. Cure Passion flies down, and then introduces herself. Cure Angel Transformation: 'She shouts '"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Cure clothes disappear. She starts spinning around, and white light creates her dress, shoes, arm warmers and Angel Wings. Next, her full costume is showing, and she introduces herself with the other Angel Cures. Trivia *When saying the transformation phrase, the civilian clothes of the girls are not shown. This marks a slight change in the concept of the season as this has so far been always present in the previous seasons. Most of the following seasons followed this new concept as well. *"Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up!" is not only used by the girls to transform into their regular Cure forms but is also the phrase they use in order to transform into their Cure Angel forms. *Cure Berry's full transformation sequence was shown only once throughout the season, only shown in episode 3. As during her very first individual transformation, the boot's addition was missing. In episode 9, her arm warmers' addition was missing. Also, the following individual transformation sequences had missing parts or were shortened. *While Cure Peach and Cure Pine have got dual transformation sequences with every other Cure, Cure Berry and Cure Passion never got any dual transformation together. ** Cure Berry is also the only one who had never done a double transformation with Cure Passion. *While trio transformation sequences with Peach, Berry, and Pine, as well as Peach, Berry, and Passion, and Berry, Pine and Passion have been shown, there had never been a trio transformation with Peach, Pine, and Passion. *In episode 38, Love transforms without her transformation sequence. *In episode 39, Miki, Inori and Setsuna transform while standing on Westar, even with their final pose in the end. *Cure Passion's transformation sequence has water in despite her not being water-themed. The purpose of this is to symbolize a baptism; by entering the water, the evil Eas transforms into the good Cure Passion. Gallery Love, Miki and Setsuna Beat Up.jpg|Love, Miki, and Setsuna transform Miki, Inori and Setsuna Beat Up.jpg|Miki, Inori, and Setsuna transform Beat Up (miki in a tail).jpg|Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna begin to transform Beat Up (yukata hair ornaments).jpg|Quartet transformation 2 Vlcsnap-2012-05-05-14h56m25s22.jpg|Cure Peach's introduction 640px-Cure Peach.jpg|Cure Peach's pose. CureBerry720p.jpg|Cure Berry's pose. Sdvdsfvd.PNG|Cure Pine's introduction 640px-Cure Pine Finishing Move.png|Cure Pine's pose. Cure Pine pose with Tarte.jpg|Cure Pine pose with Tarte Cure Pine (Tart).jpg|Tarte as Cure Pine Curepassion2.jpg|Cure Passion's transformation Curepassion4.jpg|Cure Passion's introduction Curepassion6.jpg|Cure Passion's pose. FPC01.Peach.Intro.png|Cure Peach's introduction pose. Peach and Berry posing together.jpg|Peach and Berry posing together Peach and Pine posing together.jpg|Peach and Pine posing together Change.pose.3.PNG|3 Fresh Pretty Cure introduction pose Chenge.pose.kaoru.PNG|Love's idea of Kaoru being the fourth Cure. Fresh Pretty Cure Group Finish.png|4 Fresh Pretty Cure introduction pose Angel Forms Angel_clover.jpg|Cure Angel's clover Angel_Peach_transformation.jpg|Cure Peach about to gain her Angel outfit. Angel_Berry_Transfomation.jpg|Cure Berry about to gain her Angel outfit. Angel_Pine_transformation.jpg|Cure Pine about to gain her Angel outfit. Angel_Passion_transfomation.jpg|Cure Passion about to gain her Angel outfit. Cure Peach Angel Finishing Pose.jpg|Cure Angel Peach Cure Berry Angel Finishing Pose.png|Cure Angel Berry Cure Pine Angel Finishing Pose.png|Cure Angel Pine Cure passion Angel Finishing Pose.png|Cure Angel Passion Cure Angels Finishing Pose.png|The Cure Angels' group introduction pose }} Videos Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations